


Sweetness Follows

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. The title comes from a song Sweetness Follows by R.E.M.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Nikdy jsem nepatřil mezi lidi, kteří by prahli po fyzickém kontaktu, spíše naopak. Snesitelný, respektive i příjemný mi byl pouze v případě, že šlo o mně blízkého člověka, velmi blízkého člověka, popřípadě jsem se s tím dokázal vyrovnat, šlo-li o záležitost pracovní, tedy týkající se ztvárnění divadelní či filmové role.

 

To ovšem nebyl Ondrův případ. Samozřejmě, že naše společné projekty nás živily, ale je rozdíl pracovat s člověkem, kterého znáte týden a kterého dvacet let. Nejspíše také proto mi nepřišlo nijak zvláštní, když jsme si začali být stále bližší nejen duševně, to jsme ostatně byli snad vždy, ale především právě fyzicky. Ne, že bychom po sobě skákali, kdykoliv jsme se viděli, ale ta občasná objetí, doteky ramen…

 

Spatřoval jsem stále častěji v jeho očích a v jeho úsměvu, jakou radost mu udělá, když ho stisknu v náručí. Hádal jsem, že by se nezbláznil, kdybych tak po měsíční odluce neučinil, jenže já jsem netušil, proč to neudělat. Jak jsem již řekl, neskákali jsme po sobě a neběželi si naproti, naopak jsme k sobě klidně došli, cítil jsem, jak se mi koutky úst zvedají a do pohledu se vkrádá jemnost, již jsem skryl za víčky přesně v ten moment, kdy se jeho hrudník přitisknul k mému a do nosu mě udeřila Ondrova vůně.

 

Nevím, jak jsme došli k bodu, v němž nám podobné doteky přišly… správné, kdy jsme přestali řešit sami v sobě, že naše přátelství nespadá mezi ta standartní, že naše potřeba po fyzickém kontaktu s tím druhým roste. A tak se stalo, že najednou se kromě objetí na uvítanou objevila také objetí na rozloučenou. Věděl jsem, že radost z doteků nemá jen Ondra, ačkoliv on na ně byl vždy zatížený, ale mě také těšilo, když jsem jej držel v náručí a cítil z něj, že mu na mně záleží, že jsem pro něj důležitý.

 

Možná právě tehdy mi také došlo, jak moc důležitý je on pro mě. Důležitý a svým způsobem speciální, protože jen u něj mi nevadilo, když se posadil těsně ke mně, když omezoval můj osobní prostor, když se naše ramena dotýkala. Mimo jeviště pak dokázal jít ještě dál, přičemž já jej v tom jen podporoval, objal jsem jej kolem pasu během chvil, kdy se opřel o můj hrudník, v němž mé srdce bilo zrychleně, ale spokojeně.

 

Stačilo jen, aby pak natočil hlavu nahoru, a cítil jsem jeho dech na svém krku, hřál mě, tulil se… Přitisknul jsem si ho ještě blíž, a jakmile tvář opět sklopil, zabořil jsem tu svou do jeho vlasů. Žádné negativní emoce, žádný stud ani výčitky, nechal jsem se pohltit něhou toho okamžiku, pocitem, že člověk, jenž se o mě opírá, je mi blízký, že pro mě stále víc znamená, že ho takhle držím rád.

 

Podobné chvíle se už pro nás na zájezdech změnily v běžnou záležitost, kterou jsme mohli oželet, ale přišlo mi, že ani jeden z nás nechtěl. Třeba by to takhle zůstalo, třeba bychom se s tímhle zvláštně laděným přátelstvím spokojili, pokud bych se je z vlastní nepozornosti nepokusil posunout dál… a Ondra by mě tam nenásledoval.

 

Lhal bych, kdybych řekl, že jsem věděl, co dělám. Nejspíše jsem se částečně nacházel ve svých myšlenkách, když jsem musel odjet z hotelu dříve než Ondra, a chtěl se s ním ve spěchu rozloučit, přičemž mé nitro si samostatně spojilo snad až přílišnou intimitu panující mezi námi s tím, jak je pro natolik si blízké lidi běžné se loučit. S taškou na rameni jsem se vydal ke dveřím, ovšem místo toho, abych Ondru po cestě jako obvykle obejmul, tak má tvář nesměřovala na jeho rameny, aby se na moment opřela, ale přímo k té Ondrově, kde jsem naprosto neomylně přitiskl ústa k jeho rtům.

 

Co jsem učinil, mně trklo, až jakmile jsem položil ruku na kliku, dveře už jsem ale neotevřel, místo toho vyděšeně vykulil oči a zůstal pohlcen šokem, jaký mi mé vlastní chování přineslo. Pomalu, jako ve zpomaleném filmu, jsem se otočil a zadíval na Ondru, jenž se tvářil podobně překvapeně jako já sám. Po těle se mi rozlil studený pot a srdce bilo jako splašené.

 

Co jsem to sakra provedl…co mě to napadlo… a popadlo… a upřímně jsem se bál, jak Ondra zareaguje, v jeho očích jsem viděl jen udivení, nic víc, zadoufal jsem, že by mohl něco říct, něco učinit, ale místo toho jsem zjistil, že se opět hýbu, že jdu zpátky k němu a hledím do těch hlubokých, šedomodrých očí se srdcem na dlani. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že jsem ho políbit chtěl, někde jsem v sobě tu touhu potlačovat a skrýval, ale stačila chvíle nepozornosti a ta myšlenka byla náhle volná a má racionalita svolná…

 

Jestli jsem to přehnal a zkazil, jestli jsem si to špatně vyložil… uchopil jsem Ondru za čelist a znovu se přisál k jeho rtům, v hlavě jen tu jedinou úvahu. Jestli je tohle všechno, co mi Ondra může dát, tak to vezmu plnými hrstmi. Jemně jsem ústy pohnul proti těm jeho, jemně a něžně jsem se mu snažil vyjádřit, že tohle chci… že až tak daleko mě jeho a vzápětí i má potřeba doteků dovedla.

 

Musel jsem jít. S posledním, nejspíše nic neříkajícím pohledem do jeho tváře jsem opustil pokoj, srdce až v krku, ale v břiše podivný pocit uspokojení. I když jsem teď možná zkazil všechno, co jsem mohl, alespoň jsem se dokázal vyjádřit a nenechal Ondru na pochybách, co pro mě znamená. Postupně jsem si během týdne prošel stádii, čítající vztek, frustraci, smutek, bezmoc... ale všechno stejně směřovalo k nervozitě z našeho dalšího setkání a obavě ze sílících mocí, jež jsem vůči Ondrovi pociťoval.

 

Ovšem už po příjezdu jsem zjistil, že jsem se ve svém úsudku nemýlil. Vždyť Ondra sám inicioval stále intimnější doteky, vroucnější objetí a dojemnější loučení. Jak mi později sdělil, jen nemohl uvěřit, že jsem to udělal, že nesní, že jsem ho skutečně chtěl…

 

Tomu ale předcházel jeho plachý úsměv, když vešel do našeho společného pokoje, když se na mě se směsicí viny a radosti podíval. Opatrně jsem mu úsměv oplatil a váhavě se postavil, nevěděl jsem, zda očekávat objetí nebo… Pohledem jsem jej sledoval, jak shodil tašku na zem a přichází ke mně, šedé oči odhalující jeho nitro, nic neskrýval, hleděl na mě s neskrývanou… láskou, jakou jsem k němu sám pociťoval, jakou mi právě teď srdce tlouklo. Nervozita ze mě částečně spadla, nahrazena úlevou a očekáváním.

 

Pod tíhou emocí jsem zavřel oči, když umístil obě dlaně na mé líce, jeho dech se přibližoval, až splynul s mým, až se naše rty potřetí v životě střetly. Líbilo se mi, jak si mě přidržuje, jak nejistý si ve svém počínání je, a jak vůbec jeho rty vůči mým působí. Ponořil jsem se do polibku, bylo to něco jiného oproti těm předešlým, ty byly pouhými doteky, tohle…

tohle bylo všeříkající, oboustranné a alespoň pro mě nezapomenutelné, to nadšení, když mě sám od sebe políbil, když mě hladil po tváři, když se nechal obejmout a přitisknout co nejblíž ke mně.

 

Nikdy jsem po dotecích druhých neprahnul, ale jakmile se ode mě Ondra odtáhnul a pohlédl mi do očí, věděl jsem, že od něj jich nikdy nebudu mít dost…


End file.
